This invention relates to a bicycle pedal, more particularly to a pedal device for fastening a cyclist's shoe to the bicycle pedal.
Devices of this type which permit easy positioning and rapid disengagement of the shoe on a pedal without manual intervention are known in prior art. The most recent of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,867, which comprise a mounting support secured to the sole of the shoe and a pedal provided with a movable claw found at the rear end for retaining the mounting support. The force required to free the mounting support from the movable claw can be varied by the rotation of a knurled nut found on the pedal body. A main drawback of this design is that the retaining means is entirely dependent on the movable claw and the knurled nut. In the above mentioned design, the movable claw is exposed to the elements and risks the possibility of damage. Should any loose threading of the knurled nut occur or should any portion of the claw accidentally break off, the device cannot be relied upon anymore.